Compositions containing glycidyl ethers of bisphenols and halogenated bisphenols have been employed in the preparation of electrical laminates. However, they are usually lacking in one or more properties such as thermal performance, moisture resistance and high temprature mechanical strength and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,317 issued Aug. 5, 1986 to J. R. Berman, C. C. Berkfelt and D. J. Aldrich provides curable compositions which result in cured compositions having an improvement in one or more of the properties selected from thermal stability, glass transition temperature, elevated temperature mechanical strength, moisture resistance, chemical resistance and toughness and the like.